Hot and Heavy
by Julianna Tala
Summary: 'There was something in the way that made every little thing that she did, from her pouting lips that puckered out as she couldn't exactly reach the top shelves without a chair to her leaning back onto the counter behind her to rest while smoothing the dark peach and navy sundress over her growing belly.' Takes place during 'Afterglow'


_ I combined the last two day prompts for the Gajevy fest on tumblr. Such a shame that it's coming to an end. Oh well. This takes place in the middle of my 'Afterglow' story so if you want the whole story, go read it!  
_

_I don't own Fairy Tail_

* * *

Gajeel watched as his petite but very pregnant mate zoom back and forth between the living room and the dining area with a feather duster in one hand and a wet cloth in the other.

They had just finished moving the remainder of their stuff (his metals and her books) into the house they had bought for their growing family (as Levy's place at Fairy Hills was already small thanks to her library collection and Gajeel's apartment wasn't exactly in the nicest of places in Magnolia). It had a nice layout too with four bedrooms, a good amount of distance between them and the guild, but still with a comfortable walking distance to town, and a backyard that opened up into the surrounding forests for training and exploring opportunities.

Since both him and Lily vehemently protested to her doing anything strenuous while in her current state, she settled with the next best option: cleaning. With the bit of energy that came with mid-term pregnancies, Levy was well situated into her 'nesting' phase, cleaning and sorting every little thing that she could reach.

Gajeel continued to watch as Levy had moved on from dusting the mantel of the fireplace to sorting the cutlery and kitchen-ware. There was something in the way that made every little thing that she did so damn hot and captivating, from her pouting lips that puckered out as she couldn't exactly reach the top shelves without a chair to her leaning back onto the counter behind her to rest while smoothing the dark peach and navy sundress over her growing belly. Of course everything that she did while they still dated called his attention, but now that she was _his_ mate and wedded wife and was carrying _his _brat, well that just turned up the attraction from fuckin' cute to hot-damn-fuckin'-sexy.

And he really didn't care if anybody called him a pansy for thinking said thoughts.

"You're drooling." A voice popped in next to him.

Slightly jumping at the interruption, Gajeel looked down next to him to see Lily plopping himself on the couch, black leather squeaking a bit from the added weight.

Wiping away the stray strand of drool, he growled. "Shut up cat. I'm allowed to look at my wife if I wanna."

"To look with pride, admiration and what-not, yes," He confirmed but quickly interjected as he leapt up to his shoulder. "Not to look with the intention of jumping her bones and eating her."

Gajeel gave him a bit of a shocked and surprised look. "Da fuck, cat? Ya makin' it sound like I'm going to have her as a meal. What do ya take me for? Last time I checked, I'm still human."

"Human? Yes. Completely? I'm still debating but the answer is no." Lily answered back, crossing his tiny paws. "Nonetheless, you still are a man that has needs and moreso since you are a dragonslayer. I'm just reminding you to take it easy on your _pregnant_ wife."

"Tch. Ya think I don't know that?" Gajeel growled.

"No. It's just that I know that you have a tendency to not look before you leap and I'm thinking ahead with a friendly reminder."

Lily had explained to him awhile back that he was looking forward with Levy's pregnancy, excited with the prospect of being a sort of uncle to the child. And seeing as how Levy was one of his closest friends, right next Gajeel, the want of ensuring both her's and the child's safety was also added into the mix.

Gajeel could only sigh as he saw where his friend was coming from. "Yeah, I got it. Don't have to tell me twice." Lily nodded as he leapt up from Gajeel's shoulder to take flight, heading out the door, before Gajeel's voice stopped him. "Oi, where you goin'?"

"To the guild." He answered. "Happy wanted me to train him to impress Charle and Mira wants constant updates on Levy and the kid."

"Gihi, Didn't take ya for the gossiping kind Lily."

"I'm not. I'm just relaying the necessary information, not spreading salacious rumors. Plus, Levy wants a couple of things from the market and I don't think you want to go through another one of her denial episodes, do you?"

Gajeel felt a slight shiver race down his spine. For being a tiny shrimp, she sure packed a lot of anger when she was in one of her moods, especially if it involved a food craving. "Good point." Gajeel admitted solemnly.

As Gajeel heard the door close behind Lily, he made his way to the kitchen. Levy had already done all the dishes and cooking pans and pots, so she was left sorting the cutlery. Making sure he didn't startle her, he trailed his hand up her forearm to her shoulder, letting his other arm gently wrap around her as he buried his face into her shouder. Levy let out a giggle as she felt her husband's voice rumble through her petite frame. "Ain't ya tired yet, Shrimp?"

"No. I still feel like I have enough energy to rearrange the guild's library. I heard the door close. Who left?" She squeaked as she felt him nipping the junction between her neck and shoulder. "Gajeel, quit it!"

"Ya know you like it. And it was Lily, said that he'll be back later." He continued his trail upwards, stopping to kiss and lick the mating the mark that was around her neck, earning a soft moan from Levy as it ignited the spark in her gut, before going up to her ear to nibble and nuzzle the erogenous spot right behind the shell. "Now do ya really want me to stop?" He rumbled in a dark tone.

"Not really." Levy panted as her face took on a bit of a bashful look. "And I found out on my last checkup that we can still do it."

Gajeel looked at her in a bit of stun before his smirk showed again, turning Levy around to face him as his hands didn't stop traveling his mate's gorgeous body. "Well, well. What brought up the question for ya to ask the doc?"

"Ah, the doctor, she had asked if we were…you know…sexually active," Levy shyly explained. "And I told her not since I started showing and she said that we can still do it so long as we're not too rough and—" She was cut off by Gajeel's chuckles before her mood changed. "And you were teasing me!" She huffed.

"I'm not laughin' at ya, Shorty, Gihi." Gajeel let out as he ruffled her soft sky hair. "I'm just laughin' at the sight of you blushin' like a virgin at the talk of fuckin' even though we've done our fair share of fun." He smothered her pout with his lips as he kissed her senseless, letting his tongue sweep across her bottom lip to make her gasp and let him take the advantage to slip it into her warm and sweet cavern.

After about a good couple of minutes of making out, Levy pulled away. Her breath coming pants as she spoke. "Do you really still want me?"

"Tch. Of course I want ya! What made you think otherwise?" Gajeel questioned, slightly getting irritated from the interruptions.

"Well, it's just," She motioned towards her belly. Being five months in, she wasn't exactly bloated but she was nowhere near small. She loved her child deeply and dearly, but with her belly the way it is, she couldn't help but think that she probably looked like a whale or one of those disproportioned dolls.

Gajeel said nothing as he lifted her with ease, ignoring her squeak and began carrying her bridal style to their bedroom. "Ya know I don't care about that. Hell, you could grow to be the same size Reedus was and I'd still want ya. I mated and married ya for _you_, Levy, not for just your body."

They made it to their bedroom. Gajeel kicked the door closed as he settled Levy on to their bed, letting her hair and dress splay out onto the covers and pillows. "Gajeel…" She whispered as she looked at him in gratitude. Despite his brashness, he always knew what she needed to hear.

He pulled down her stockings and toed off his boots before hovering over, letting his fingers trace invisible patterns on her thigh. "I also heard that sex while your woman's pregnant can be pretty hot."

"Didn't realize you had thing for pregnant women, Gajeel." Levy teased.

"Yeah right Shortstuff. I don't really care for other women regardless." He leaned down to place his lips on her ear again. "You, on the other hand, are pretty much my kind of drug. Add the fact that you're carryin' my brat," he brought his hand up to her belly to tap his fingers against the swell, "That adds a new level of kinky that I like. Gihi…" He growled as he took her lips with his.

He brought down the straps of her dress to expose her rounded breasts as she lifted his shirt off, unbuckling his pants as well. One of the things Gajeel loved about Levy was that no matter where he put his hands, she fit him so perfectly. Her ass was divine, making up for her slight lacking in the chest are. She didn't have a small chest like everyone made her out to be, but it didn't help any that whenever she stood next to the other girls in the guild, hers looked petite compared to those who had inflatable beach balls for chests and had a good several inches on her (save for Wendy and Asuka).

Since her pregnancy, Levy had grown some in the breast area, making them more sensitive as Gajeel trailed his mouth done from her neck to her chest, circling his tongue around a nipple before suckling it into his hot mouth. Levy moaned as she felt the piercing in his tongue move and wrap around the nipple, letting one hand fist into his dark mane as the other one trailed down his back, her nails slightly scraping against his harden skin.

She let out a surprised hiss as she felt him bite. He stopped when she felt her hand tightened against his head. "You good?" He asked letting the breast slip out.

"Yeah," She panted. "They're still a bit sensitive."

He growled ruefully, capturing her lips again in an apologetic kiss. As he continued the assault on her mouth, he brought one hand to tweak the nipple his mouth was on while the other tenderly caressed its way down her clothed swell to her slit, removing her lace 'n silk panties carefully. He gently circled her opening and clit briefly before slipping a finger in. "God damn, Shorty. So fuckin' tight!" He hissed as he felt her muscles clench around him, almost sucking him in. "So fuckin' good!"

Levy was in heaven. The added pressure from pregnancy increased her pleasure tenfold as Gajeel began to thrust his finger in and out, slowly to avoid harm to his mate and child. Still keeping the gentle touch, he began to pick up the speed a bit, adding another finger as he felt her honey beginning to flow. They broke the kiss as Gajeel brought his mouth to her other neglected breast, showering it with the same attention as its twin. "Ga-Gajeel, please!" She breathed.

Releasing her breast with a pop, he turned his scarlet eyes towards her, letting them take in the image before him: Levy with her hair tousled and headband long forgotten, cheeks in full bloom with the infamous rosey color, puffy lips bruised from his kisses opened to let her moans and cries fill the air, hazel-gold eyes that held their usual spark clouded with passion and love. Her scent alone was making him crazy but with his mate before him like that, he couldn't take it. "I can't hold back anymore, Shrimp." He growled, unbuttoning and pushing his pants down to release his heavy erection.

Placing his shaft against her slit, he ran it across her clit and opening, letting the petite mage squirm and whine. Levy forcibly brought his head down to kiss him, letting her hand slip between their bodies to help him guide the head to her opening. "Be gentle, okay?" She told him, kissing the corner of his mouth to pepper her lips against his piercings on his eyes, nose, and chin.

"Yeah…" He answered breathily before recapturing her soft lips that were bewitching him with their gentle flutters across the metals that were embedded in his skin.

Slowly, he inched himself into her, feeling her encase him in a sheath of warm wetness until he was in to the hilt. "Holy fuck!" He hissed as he felt the tightness around him, looking down to where they were joined to see that she had really taken all of him.

Levy panted and gasped as she felt the familiar invasion with the increased pleasure and slight pain. "Gajeel! Please….move!" She begged and squirmed slightly.

Gajeel didn't need to be told twice as he began to thrust gently and slowly, his hands anchoring themselves onto the delicious curve of her ass, reminding himself over and over again to not break her and to not hurt their brat that was in her. After awhile he began to pick up speed but still kept it as gentle as possible. More moans and growls escaped from the two as they continued their gentle loving. Wanting to feel her skin on his, he pushed up the fabric that covered her belly, caressing the swell of it before leaning down to kiss Levy, preventing his weight from squishing her as thrusted his hips in long and gentle strokes.

Levy's climax hit as she let out a small scream, letting the waves of pleasure roll over in gentle touches instead of the harsh and gripping ones she was used to in the past. In her daze, she heard Gajeel let out a long-drawled out hiss before she felt his seed being released into her, his hips coming to a complete stop against hers. They continued their make-out, lazing their lips over each other, teeth nipping each other's lips leisurely as they came down from their high.

Gajeel rolled to his side, bringing Levy closer to him. They fitted each other comfortably, legs entwining with each other, Gajeel's hands circling her with one hand coming back to her belly as Levy did the same.

They laid together in comfortable silence, Gajeel burying his nose into Levy's lavender scented hair and kissing her forehead before he felt a flutter against the palm of his hand. Was that…? He looked down at Levy to make sure she felt it too and she had the brightest smile he had seen yet. "Gajeel, did you-?"

"Yeah, I felt it too. It happened right after I kissed you."

"Do it again."

He kissed her again, this time full on the mouth in hope for a bigger reaction and sure enough, the small flutter of movement came back followed by a couple of kicks. Levy's eyes were filling up with tears of joy while Gajeel just looked between her and her belly in awe. "I guess we woke him up. Gihi" Gajeel chuckled with a slight twinge of pride and joy.

Levy wiped away the tears from the corner of her eyes. "Yeah I guess we did."

Gajeel finished wiping away the tears that escaped down her cheeks. "Love ya, Shrimp."

"Love you too, Gajeel."

"Gihi…"

* * *

_First time writing an actual sex scene so please don't judge. I was honestly burning my ears off as I was typing this, mentally screaming at myself why am I getting excited by this?! ….hehehe._

_Like I mentioned in my last fic, I will be posting this on my DA account and it's already on my tumblr._

_Review my lovelies!_


End file.
